Mongolian National Team
2 | IIHF max = 45 | IIHF max date = first in 2008 | IIHF min = 50 | IIHF min date = 2015 | Team_Colors = | Jerseys = | First game = 14–1 (Gangneung, South Korea; January 30, 1999) | Largest win = 21–1 (Astana, Kazakhstan; February 1, 2011) 20–0 (Bangkok, Thailand; March 16, 2013) | Largest loss = 40–0 (Gangneung, South Korea; February 2, 1999) | World champ apps = 3 | World champ first = 2007 | World champ best = 45th (2007) | Regional name = Asian Winter Games | Regional cup apps = 3 | Regional cup first = 1999 | Regional cup best = 5th (1999) | Regional2 name = IIHF Challenge Cup of Asia | Regional2 cup apps = 3 | Regional2 cup first = 2009 | Regional2 cup best = (2013) | Olympic apps = | Olympic first = | Olympic medals = | Record = 18–37–0 }} The Mongolian national ice hockey team is the national ice hockey team of Mongolia, and is controlled by the Mongolian Ice Hockey Federation, a member of the International Ice Hockey Federation. Mongolia made its international debut at the 1999 Asian Winter Games. The Mongolian National Ice Hockey team didn't participate in any IIHF tournaments until the 2007 IIHF World Championship Division III tournament. They played four games, losing all four by a combined margin of 3 goals for to 45 goals against. In 2008 Mongolia played at the IIHF World Championship Division III tournament in Luxembourg, and again they lost all of their games. Goal margin was 11 goals for and 59 against in five games. In the 2009 tournament, the Mongolians chose to forfeit the games and withdraw from the tournament. All of the games were marked as 5–0 losses towards the team. In 2010, the team was placed in group B of Division III. They started off the tournament against North Korea, and they lost 22–1. They then lost to South Africa (12–1) and to Armenia (15–0). Goal margin was 2 to 49. They finished the tournament with a 3rd place rematch against South Africa. Mongolia scored 3 times, but it was not enough as South Africa won 8–3. Mongolia however finished the tournament with its first-ever podium position, finishing third overall in the group after Armenia was disqualified by the IIHF. The team is currently ranked 49th in the IIHF world ranking, but are unable to compete until they meet minimum participation standards. The Mongolian Ice Hockey Federation announced that their men's and U18 teams would not be participating in the 2011 IIHF tournaments due to financial trouble and lack of hockey equipment. Mongolia cancelled their trips to their respective tournaments. Mongolia's men's team was scheduled to travel to Cape Town, South Africa to participate in Division III, while the U18 men's team was scheduled to participate in Division III in Taipei, Republic of China. All-time Record against other nations As of March 20, 2015 External links *IIHF profile *National Teams of Ice hockey Mongolia profile Category:National ice hockey teams in Asia